Kamen Rider Ghost
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the seventeenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-sixth series overall. The series started on October 4, 2015, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Drive. After Ninninger concluded on February 7, 2016, the series was joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid will join Zyuohger in the Super Hero Time line-up. Story Takeru Tenkuji is a teen who aspires to be a Ghost Hunter just like his late father. On his eighteenth birthday, he is murdered by two monsters who are part of a race known as the Gamma. He is miraculously revived, however he must gather fifteen Ghost Eyecons based on fifteen historical figures within 99 days, otherwise he will permanently cease to exist. Along his quest, he battles more of the Gamma monster race, who also seek the Eyecons for an unknown evil purpose. Takeru must defeat the Gamma and at the same time, find a way to save himself in time. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Daitenku Temple *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Ryu Tenkuji Others *Sennin *Yurusen *Kanon Fukami *Cubi (Gazai Gamma) *Fumi Fukushima *Harumi Fukushima *Yasushi Onodera *Frey *Freya *Special Investigation Unit **Kiriko Shijima **Genpachiro Otta **Rinna Sawagami **Kyu Saijo **Mr. Belt *Kamen Riders * Villains Gamma *Imperial Family **Adonis (Grand Imperial Majesty) **Adel (Perfect Gammaizer) **Alain **Alia **Argos *Gammaizers **Gammaizer Fire **Turquoise Gammaizer **Gammaizer Gravity **Gammaizer Liquid **Gammaizer Wind **Gammaizer Climate **Gammaizer Planet **Gammaizer Magnetic Blade ***Gammaizer Magnetic ***Gammaizer Blade *Major Gamma **Edith **Igor **Jabel **Gyro **Xibalba *Minor Gamma **Katana Gamma **Yari Gamma **Denki Gamma **Book Gamma **Ono Gamma **Machine Gun Gamma **Onpu Gamma **Insect Gamma **Seiryuto Gamma **Planet Gamma **Knife Gamma **Katchu Gamma **Hikoki Gamma **Gamma A **Renaissance Gamma ***Da Vinci Gamma ***Michelangelo Gamma / Gamma Superior Michelangelo ***Raffaello Gamma / Gamma Superior Raffaello Roidmudes Shocker *Ambassador Hell *Shiomaneking *Yamaarashi-Roid *Poison Lizard Man *Ganikomol *Shocker Combatmen Nova Shocker *Urga *Igura *Buffal *Nova Shocker Combatmen Others *Chikara Saionji Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * , : m.c.A.T * , : Peter von Gomm Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: Production Staff *Director: Satoshi Morota *Writer: Takuro Fukuda *Head Producer: Kazuhiro Takahashi Notes *The series aired its 25th episode on the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider franchise on Sunday April 3, 2016. *This is the first Neo-Heisei Rider season to use stock footage transformation sequences, much like the majority of the Super Sentai seasons. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーゴースト Kamen Rider Ghost] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website at TV Asahi * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era